Many electrical devices store or transmit data that may be encrypted or otherwise secured. Such devices often include mechanical or electrical tamper resistance equipment to prevent a security breach. Tamper resistance equipment sometimes includes a mechanism to block or disconnect a communication line or a power line when security is breached. For instance, if the electrical device is opened in an unauthorized manner the device may be programmed or equipped to shut down entirely or in part.
One type of tamper resistance apparatus includes a switch that is connected to a power source. The switch is included in a housing that is mounted on a circuit board that includes the power circuit. The housing maintains electrical contact between the switch and the power source as long as the apparatus is structurally intact. If the device is opened or has its structural integrity compromised in some other way, the housing is displaced. The switch is displaced along with the housing, causing a break in the power circuit. The loss of power prevents data retrieval from the apparatus.
Although the above-described tamper resistance apparatus is very effective in most cases, some people have attempted to find ways to open electrical devices without breaking the power circuit. One possible way to maintain the power circuit may be to drill into the device interior and break any joints that would normally pull the tamper resistance apparatus away from the power circuit when the device is opened. Another possible way to maintain the power circuit may be to insert glue into the device interior to adhere the circuit housing to a circuit board so that the switch is not pulled away when the device is opened. Yet another possible way to prevent the power circuit from breaking may be to insert a conductive fluid into the housing interior. The conductive fluid will complete the power circuit even if the switch is pulled away from the circuit board.
Although the above attempts for opening the electrical device without breaking the power circuit would not be very effective, it is desirable to provide an improved tamper resistance apparatus. In addition, it is desirable to provide an efficient and cost effective way to manufacture the improved tamper resistance apparatus. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.